


Loudspeaker

by darlathecyborgpluviophile



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bad Touch Chancellor, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Third Person, Physical Abuse, Rape, Torture, chapter 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlathecyborgpluviophile/pseuds/darlathecyborgpluviophile
Summary: Prompto contacts Noctis and company while they rest at Tenebrae. It doesn’t go how the gang expects.





	Loudspeaker

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I like this.
> 
> Thanks to invisibledeity for the tips. ^-^

Noctis jerks awake at the sound of his ringtone. It's faded and muffled in his pants pocket, but the noise lodges itself in his half-asleep brain and won't leave him alone until he picks up. He blinks away the remnants of sleep, readjusts himself on the train station bench, and takes his phone out to see who it could be. 

 

He nearly chokes when he sees the caller ID.

 

"Guys!"

 

Gladiolus opens one eye to look at him, leaning against the nearby iron fence, and Ignis tilts his head up, responding with terseness in his voice.

 

"What is it?"

 

Gladiolus walks over to get a closer look, just as Noctis answers the call. 

 

"It's Prompto."

 

"Ah," Ignis breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank the Six."

 

They both draw closer, and Noctis turns on the speaker. 

 

"Prompto?" He nearly shouts. "Where the hell are you?"

 

There's a silence filled with static, then,  _ "N-noct?" _

 

"Yeah. Yeah, buddy, it's me. Where are you? Are you near Tenebrae?" Noctis grips the phone tighter in his hands. 

 

_ "N...ngh. Noct, you need to-" _

 

A loud, sultry moan erupts from the phone, followed by ragged breathing. 

 

_ "Sto-" _ he starts, but it's interrupted by another moan, more heavy breathing.  _ "Sto...op...it..." _

 

"Prompto?!"

 

What the hell is going on? 

 

"Prompto," Ignis starts, "Are you hurt? Are there daemons near?"

 

As if the noises coming from the phone could get any worse, something  _ squelches _ . 

 

"What the fuck?" Noctis actually  _ is  _ shouting now. "Prompto!"

 

There's a muffled...something, on the other end of the line, a distant voice maybe, and Prompto speaks again. 

 

_ "N-nah. No daemons here. Just-aaaaaaaaahhh!" _

 

Noctis nearly drops the phone with how loud the response is. Ignis persists in gathering information. 

 

"Where are you, Prompto?"

 

Instead of a word, a sentence, even another bizarre moan, there's a sob this time. 

 

_ "Please...leave them out of it. Please..." _

 

The words are quiet, slightly muffled, clearly away from the receiver. 

 

"Is he being tortured?" Ignis asks. There's a pained crease between his brow and nose.

 

"No," Gladiolus chimes in, as Prompto starts moaning again, "You know what this sounds like?"

 

Noctis doesn't want to think about what they're referring to, either of them. Prompto is right here, calling them, whether in good shape or not. He has to get a lead, some information, he has to  _ help him- _

 

Another squelching noise reaches his ears, followed by two things: a cry of sincere pain from Prompto, and a guttural, primal sound that has to be from someone different. 

 

"Ardyn's there, isn't he?" 

 

Gladiolus is somber, scarily quiet. His question comes out more as a statement than anything. 

 

_ "Right you are," _ comes a smooth, yet out-of-breath voice from Prompto's end of the line. Ardyn is uncomfortably close to the phone's receiver. _ "Your dear friend here has proven himself to be  _ quite  _ valuable, so far." _

 

Noctis can't think. He doesn't want to think. New ideas and mental images are pouring into his brain by the minute, making his stomach churn in disgust and rage. 

 

_ "Please,"  _ Prompto pleads distantly,  _ "Please, stop doing-" _

 

He interrupts himself with another wail and the sobbing picks up again. 

 

_ "What's that nursery rhyme? Ah, yes." _

 

Ardyn outright growls, voice deepening. 

 

_ "'I want to ride my chocobo all day-" _

 

Noctis cuts him off before he can continue, rage overtaking him. 

 

"You're a sick fuck."

 

Spit flies onto the screen, and he doesn't bother wiping it off. 

 

_ "Well, I don't know," _ Ardyn says, too casually,  _ "Why don't we ask dear Prompto, here?" _

 

The squelching lessens as the phone is presumably moved closer to Prompto, out of breath and dry sobbing. 

 

_ "What do you think, am I doing well?"  _ Ardyn asks. Noctis can't even make it through half the sentence before he positions his finger over the 'end call' button. 

 

"Don't," Gladiolus says, wracked with quiet rage, "We could still get some information."

 

Noctis can't, just  _ can't _ hold his phone anymore. It feels dirty, like the machine itself is the one fucking his best friend. He sets it on his pant leg and curls his hands into fists, the nails digging hard enough into his skin to leave marks. 

 

_ "Do I feel good, dearest?" _

 

_ "N...nooah-ah...ahhhhh-" _

 

Ardyn chuckles, crackly and tinny over the speaker. 

 

_ "You're such a whore, aren't you?" _

 

_ "Ngh...no, no...I...yeaaaaahhhhh-" _

 

The pitch of Prompto's voice climbs, an ear splitting noise.

 

_ "Yeah, yes, yeah, yeah, I am, I am..." _

 

_ "Correct.  _ My _ whore." _

 

Prompto sniffles a little.  _ "H....help....N-noct...guys...." _

 

A slap echoes, shortly before Ardyn's breathing picks up in pace. He's moaning very quickly, soon enough, until he releases one last, deep groan. Then silence, apart from Prompto's background whimpers. 

 

There's an exhale, once again too close to the receiver for comfort.

 

_ "Anyway,"  _ Ardyn starts up again, as if nothing happened, " _ We await you in Gralea. Prompto especially, if he's even able to remember your names by the time I'm through with him. Is there anything you'd like to add, love?" _

 

Prompto chokes a little.  _ "I'm...sorry..." _

 

_ "Ta-ta, Noct." _

 

The call ends, displaying the phone's lockscreen: a selfie of Noctis and Prompto, from all the way back at Galdin Quay.

 

Ignis sits, eyes squeezed shut, face contorted with disgust. 

 

Gladiolus is trembling so slightly, anyone who doesn't know him would miss it. His eyes are dark and unreadable.

 

Noctis feels like he's going to vomit. He's certain to any passersby his face is a distinct shade of green, and he can feel the sweat gleaming on his forehead.

 

"That fucking bastard," is all Gladiolus says. He utters more obscenities, far under his breath. 

 

"Gralea," is what Ignis says. "We know he's alive and in Gralea." Noctis thinks he's trying to be comforting, laying out what good they gleaned from the call.

 

He stands, the cellphone slipping off his leg and onto the cement platform below. There's a distinct  _ crack _ .

 

"Next time I see Ardyn," he starts, voice quivering, "I'm burying a sword in his fucking face."


End file.
